epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesomesix/Awesome Rap Battles 28: Romeo and Juliet vs Lennie and George
Yo yo yo yo yo So, my battles are back (dodges tomatoes), and to kick off summer, here's the two most important duos I read about in English class! Both have tragic stories about following a dream, and someone dying in the end. So yee. IDk. Don't hurt me ;-; Beat (not timed to but used): here Battle AWESOME RAP BATTLES! ROMEO AND JULIET! VERSUS! LENNIE AND GEORGE! BEGIN! George and Lennie: How tragic, these little lovers lost without their little friar’s magic? Lemme at em, George! It’s time I finally tend to the rabbits! How swell yo, your story’s almost as comedic as Abbott and Costello, So who’s up first, George? I say this pathetic Montague fellow! This murderous little pervy Man is bouts to be sent back to banished land, Do as I command, squash his ass! I can do that with my bare hands! How bouts the lady? She’ll follow soon, this bitch always gives in for love, We’s sicker rappers than Slim! C'mon Troy, go back to serenading Gabriella! Sacking these raggedy, sad pampered teens, gonna ruin their dreams, Pepper these salty little cheeze-it’s like Mercutio on the street! We’ll break these yonder losers like you ruined the city of Verona, Ashton Kutcher and Sophia the Brave? You’re Crooks, bitch! We’ll own ya! Romeo and Juliet: Oh, Romeo! These dirty bums want to slay thy’s wealthy lover, it’s apparent! No fear! For I shall leave these pesky pests lying lowly like Paris! Stable hands against a princess? I guess this big bald oaf truly is lame! Lay me slain and stain your names? What, you a fetish for maiming dames? Alas, these imbeciles can’t be tough. Why, you couldn’t even pet a little dog! Must you carry your insults in your pocket? They’ve been dead for… how long? Thee be villains! Thou ranchers shalt pay, not run away from all their sins! Your actions most Shady! When not rape cases, you’re beating your boss's kin? So go get Slim! May your ranch’s God try me, and join his pups above! Let our lips do what they must, Romeo. Strike these daft peasants down for once? Alas, my love! They’re stale Candy! At least one of you was put down to eternal slumber! Now we’ll show you how to finish a job, and doth drown this midget six feet under! Lennie and George: Drown us? Like you doomed your friends, your love, your kin? Let’s cut these maidenheads and let the Kibble get revenge! Who’s the woman in the couple? Romeo cries more than Johansen, While we packin’ and knapsackin’, these two napkins get classes nappin’! Let’s cook some beans! I got some ketchup! C’mon, your shit is messed up! All dead cause you didn’t make your love public? Shit, dude, just fess up! But alas, there is no pathetic rappers filled with as much woe, As the indecisive suicidal bride, Juliet, and menstrual horny husband, Romeo! Romeo and Juliet: Take that back, you heathens! Romeo, you needn’t behave as such! It’s time to tell these pesky little fucks that soon they’ll be needing of a crutch! I’ll shoot these bastards both! Romeo, why must you be so enraged? Then I'll gather up my men at once, and chase these little wastes back out the state! Try and touch my Juliet, just lay one finger on my maiden’s gown! The Prince may try and have me slain, but we’ll have three less criminals in town! Calm yourself, fair husband! Must Queen Mab have you in her grasp? But, she has the Brokeback Soledads! Oh dear! Ho, may I finish them at last? I say so! For these men seem to be obsessed with dreams they cannot manage, Let us forget these fools, like Rosalind! Go my love, ruin them faster than brain damage! WHO WON WHO'S NEXT TUNE IN TO FIND OUT AWESOME- *A gunshot is heard, silencing the beat.* Who Won? Romeo and Juliet Lennie and George NEXT BATTLE HINT: Zeus vs Poseidon Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts